An Angel's Touch
by Romaeus
Summary: Logan hear something strange emitting through the apartment. Logan investigates the strange sounds, in hope to get to the bottom of it. Little did he know, he'd benefit from the source of it all.


**Logan's POV**

"uuunnnnnhhhhhh"

I froze. I stayed still for what seems like five minutes, listening for anymore peculiar sounds..

!

"There it was again!" I exclaimed a little scared by what may be causing the strange noise.

I heard muffled sounds. I started to slowly tip toe towards it until I found myself standing right in front of James' door.

I knocked.

...

No response.

I knocked again, but a bit louder. My mom had told me I knocked too quietly, but I always thought knocking so loudly would be rude.

Again no response...

I started to slowly put my hand on the door knob when it flew open causing me to jump back.

"Oh James. Shesh! You scared the shit out of me!" I said in relief.

"Logan...! My back hurts!" He complained as we both entered the room.

On Carlos' bed, James laid flat on his stomach then flipped his shirt up revealing his lower back.

"loiiin maageee mleeiii aaappffkk" He muffled through his pilllow.

"What? I'm sorry I don't speak pillow, James."I laughed.

He rose his head and spoke, "Ha-ha, very funny smart-ass now massage my damn back!"

"Okay! Okay! Grumpy much?" I replied and moved my hands to the middle of his back and began to massage.

"So how exactly did you hurt your back?" I questioned.

He replied with a finger pointing at the opposite bed.

"The springs broke and I didn't realize it until I felt a lot of pressure on my lower back."

I carefully looked at his bed...and finally realized what was going on. I couldn't help but let me devious smirk show.

"James, where does it hurt?"I "asked".

"Lower..."I moved it lower by a centimeter...

"lower"...another centimeter...

"lower"

...I was now above his jean waistline...

"...l-lower"...I inserted my hands into his jeans and began to massage his ass.

"Oooh..."

My smirk came back again.

After minutes of touching, massaging, and feeling his ass, he turned around and roughly pulled me close. He brutally kissed me putting so much force into his kisses. In between kisses he said "Logan...I...want...to...taste...you...and...feel. ..you...inside...me." He moved his hand over and scoped my member and began squeezing it. I became harder within seconds. He stopped kissing me and unbuttoned my jeans. Just when he was about to take off my jeans I slapped his hands away.

"Uh-uh-uh I don't think so!" I said and wagged my finger. I climbed on top of him and sat on his beautiful abs...I didn't even realize his shirt was off! I began to rub my ass against his amazing chest. Our moans filled the room, full of lust and anxiousness. Finally I got off and trailed my finger from his neck...down his chest...abs...to his jeans...unzipped the jeans...and right there i violently ripped the jeans off him.

There he was only a thin cloth shielding his member. I reached for his boxers and pulled them down and his 10-inch of godlyness bounced out. I took off my jeans and climbed on top of his legs. I leaned down and licked the top off his cock's head. I trialed a tongue down his dick towards his balls and back up. I licked the pre-cum and began to suck on his head. He kept moaning my name turning me on even more. I began to use my tongue and swirl around his head. He grabbed my hair and pushed down while thrusting into my mouth, causing me to gag. But almost instantly, I stopped gaging and began sucking as hard as I can. He let go and couldn't take the pleasure. I bobbed up and down, sometimes taking his whole length in my mouth. I used my tongue making circles around his cock. I was definitly having the time of my life.

"Logan! Logan! Logan!" He kept yelling as I sucked. He began fucking my mouth and thrusting his entire lenght into me. He continued bucking his hips forward, and pulling my hair down. "Logan! Unh! I'm gonna I'm gon-" I immediately got off. "I heard a long whine.

"W-w-why'd you stooop?"

"Ahem, last time I checked YOU said you wanted to taste me and feel me inside of you"

He blushed

Wait James blushed? Since when?

"D-did I really say that...?"

I nodded.

"Oh God that's sooo embarassing!"

"Maslow! Shut up and suck!"

I lifted him off the bed and laid down, boxers still on...I totally thought I took 'em off...

He stepped towards me and climbed on top of me. He leaned his ass right above my member and rubbed against it giving me such a boner it was gonna explode if I didn't shove it in an ass soon. He finally got off and put his hands on my boxer line. He slowly dragged the down...revealing my 9inch cock. He placed his mouth on my cock and trailed kisses to my balls. He went back to the head and sucked.

He wasted no time and took all my length in, bobbing his head up and down. He began to bob so fast it and it felt so...AMAZING!

"James! James! Unh! Faster! Faster!" I couldn't even form words after that. "unh! ohh! unhhhh! ahhh! uuuuuhhh! ooooohaah!" I felt a tightening feeling on my stomach and yet he still managed to suck even harder. "James! I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" He sucked even harder pulling me overboard. I let go and cummed in his mouth filling him up. He swallowed it all up, then he began to stroke me. I was instantly hard again. He stood above the matress and squatted. "Wait...Logie...don't you want protection?"

"James, I want you." I replied, out of pure lust.

He lowered onto me and sat all the way down. I didn't dare move, knowing I may hurt him...but he began to sit up and slam his ass up and down.

"Unh! Logie! Thrust! Unh! Yeah Logie unh!"

I did as told and began to thrust. "Yeah James! So hot! Fuck Yeah! Unh Unh Unh!"

I thrusted as fast as possible.

"Unh! LOGIE! RIGHT THERE! DO IT AGAIN!"

I slammed into the same spot, hitting his pleasure place every time.

"Yeah you like that? Oh yeah! James take that cock!"

He began to stroke.

I went all out, faster, and harder.

"Unh! Logie! You're so hot! Cum inside me!"

I was getting close.

"James! Unh! Yeah! I'm getting close! Unh! Unh! UNH! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

I came inside his ass filling it up.

And Yet he kept riding me.

"unh Logaaan! I'm Coming close! unh! unh! I'm coming! I'm coming! UNH LOOOGGAAN! I ONLY CUM FOR YOU!"

He squirted all over my chest and even reached my face. My face was full of jizz and I licked some off my lips.

We panted...

"Two things," I said..

"What"

"First, haha that's cute and hot...you said you only cum for me!..."

"I-i d-did..."

"Yes you did...and another...

"Yeah?"

I headed towards his mattress taking off the blanket revealing tons of books, junk, pillows, and random stuff used to look like broken springs were protruding out.

"Maslow, I knew you're whole story from the start."

I put on only boxers, not bothering to clean off anything from my chest, and wiped off amazing cum off my face.

I went by the door, winked at him, and went to my room leaving a completely wide-eyes James.

A James that had the most amazing time off his life...

He's been planning for years...yet the genius still figured his plan out...

There's always next time..


End file.
